Carnaval del Oxido
by Cinthya Urbano
Summary: One-Shot y Songfic DRARRY inspirado en el concierto de Poets of the Fall con la cancion "Carnival of Rust" toda chica que le guste el DRARRY debe conocer esta cancion. Un Harry desesperado por ser normal y un Draco muy artistico.


Este es mi primer Drarry, esta inspirado en la cancion "Carnival of Rust" por lo que es un Songfic. Disfrutenlo :)

Todos los personajes y demas le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Las canciones usadas como inspiracion son (en orden de aparicion):

 **Chandelier - Sia**

 **Carnival of Rust - Poets of the Fall (Les recomiendo que escuchen la cancion para que puedan disfrutar la historia)**

 _ **CARNIVAL OF RUST**_

 _ **(Carnaval del Oxido)**_

Necesitaba salir de ahí, no podía respirar, necesitaba quitarse la estúpida túnica de gala que hacia que se sintiera sofocado, sentía que lo estrangulaba. Quitándose violentamente la corbata huyo del lugar donde había visto a Ginny, su prometida, teniendo sexo con uno de sus padrinos de boda, Dean Thomas, justo detrás de la madriguera.

Que mal momento había elegido la pelirroja para ser infiel, minutos antes de que unieran sus vidas para siempre.

Justo antes de que la ceremonia empezara, Ginny había desaparecido, con el ajetreo de la fiesta y todo lo que conlleva organizar un evento de esa magnitud y sobre todo siendo la boda del gran Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico con su eterna novia Ginny Weasley; nadie se había percatado de que la pelirroja había decidido tener un ultimo " _acoston"_ con su antiguo novio justo detrás de la casa cuando todos la buscaban, para desgracia del moreno fue el quien la encontró en tal penosa situación.

Harry sabia desde un principio que todo este espectáculo era un error enorme, lo supo justo después de haberle dado el anillo de compromiso a Ginny, no se había sentido bien, ni correcto sin embargo decidió seguir adelante porque era lo que debía ser, lo que todos esperaban después de que la guerra termino.

Habían pasado solo cuatro años de eso y gracias a las terapias mágicas pudo sobreponerse listo para seguir con su vida siendo libre por primera vez. Pero sabia que había algo malo en el, algo que iba en contra de la _naturaleza_ , algo que por muchas terapias que tomara ese sentimiento jamás se iría. Había lidiado con _eso_ desde que podía recordar pero con la guerra, Voldemort y todo eso ocupando su mente no tenia tiempo para saber que ocurría.

Creyó, iluso, que la solución a _su problema_ (y si, lo llamaba así, porque para el ¿De que otra manera se le podía llamar al hecho de que encontrara mas atractivo unos pectorales planos y bien formados que a unos redondos pechos femeninos?) seria trabajar en el ministerio de magia y casarse para después empezar a tener una familia pero no fue así, tan pronto se acerco la fecha de la boda quiso escapar.

Ahora corría lejos de Ginny quien iba detrás de el también corriendo, sujetándose el vestido de novia gritando:

"¡Harry, espera! ¡Déjame explicarte!"

Pronto no solo la pelirroja lo seguía también la gran mayoría de los invitados. Todos gritaban que se detuviera, algunos otros gritaban su nombre.

Llego al punto donde se podría aparecer y se esfumo.

Se apareció en un callejón del Londres _muggle,_ no sabia exactamente porque se había aparecido ahí , lo que si sabia es que no volvería nunca, la idea de vivir lejos del mundo mágico se le antojo con fuerza pero sabia que no podría permanecer lejos por mucho tiempo, aun tenia personas importantes en el mundo mágico; su ahijado Teddy, Andrómeda, incluso Ron y Hermione muy a su pesar.

Se quito la estorbosa túnica quedando solo en su camisa blanca, la cual desabotono un poco y sin saber que hacer empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

Caminando por las calles cabizbajo comenzó a observar celoso a los felices transeúntes con sus vidas tan sencillas. Ninguno de ellos había vivido lo que el, a ninguno de ellos lo había perseguido un loco sediento de poder cuando aun usaba pañales; ni menos habían llevado sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de salvar la vida de muchas personas.

Muchos darían lo que fuera para tener la fama y fortuna que el tenia pero Harry daría lo que fuera solo para tener una vida normal, enamorarse de alguien sin importar que ese alguien fuera un chico, vivir tranquilo, hacer lo que quisiera sin que todo el mundo estuviera al pendiente de el.

Con un suspiro cansado pateo una piedra, la cual salió disparada y choco contra una puerta que se había abierto de donde salió una pareja de novios abrazados, detrás de ellos se escuchaba música.

" _ **Chicas fiesteras, no salgan lastimadas  
No puedo sentir nada, ¿cuándo voy a aprender?  
Me deshago de el, me deshago de el.  
Soy aquella a la que llaman para pasar un buen rato  
El teléfono está explotando, están tocando mi puerta  
Siento el amor, siento el amor.  
1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, bebe  
1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, bebe."**_

Harry reconoció la canción, Hermione la había escuchado en una de sus tantas idas a Australia para visitar a sus padres y un día sin querer la había canto mientras estaba de visita en junto con Ron a Grimmauld Place.

Con media sonrisa en el rostro decidió entrar a aquel sitio el cual resulto ser una clase de bar , al entrar y mirar a la derecha se encontraba la típica barra de bebidas, en medio del cuarto había varias mesas con dos o tres sillas en cada una, el lugar estaba casi lleno, las meseras iban de aquí y allá, enfrente de las mesas había un escenario lo suficientemente alto para que las personas sentadas pudieran ver bien. Justo de ahí provenía la música, una chica de piel morena y cabello muy rizado era la que cantaba en esos momentos.

-¿Vas a entrar o te quedaras ahí?- una mesera le pregunto mientras pasaba enfrente de el con una bandeja llena de bebidas.

Harry dio un respingo.

-Lo siento…¿Puedo sentarme en cualquier mesa o…?-

-Claro, siéntate donde gustes en un momento te atiendo.- contesto la mesera guiñándole un ojo. Harry se sonrojo ligeramente y tomo asiento en una de las mesas vacías.

-Soy Cindy, ¿Qué te puedo ofrecer, guapo?- la misma mesera le pregunto, la chica era castaña de ojos azules, bastante guapa.

-¿Una cerveza?- dudo Harry un tanto nervioso, no sabia porque había decidido entrar, quería levantarse e irse pero algo le decía que no, que se quedara.

La mesera le sonrió coquetamente y soltó una ligera carcajada.-Claro, en seguida te la traigo.-se alejo. Harry miro curioso el _bar_ , era bastante agradable, de un momento a otro Cindy había regresado, y con una gran sonrisa coloco la cerveza en la mesa.

-Es la primera vez que vienes, ¿cierto?.-Harry asintió dándole un sorbo a su bebida, el sabor amargo le reconforto un poco. La chica se había quedado de pie a lado de el con la gran sonrisa todavía plasmada en los labios.

" _ **Ayúdame, me estoy sosteniendo con todas mis fuerzas, no voy a mirar atrás, no voy a abrir mis ojos**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mantén mi vaso lleno hasta que llegue la luz de la mañana, porque estoy aguantando sólo por esta noche**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Por esta noche**_ _ **.  
**_ _ **Porque estoy aguantando sólo por esta noche**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh, estoy aguantando sólo por esta noche**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Por esta noche**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh, aguantando sólo por esta noche**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Por esta noche."**_

-Es bastante buena, ¿No lo crees?- volvió a decir Cindy, decidida a mantener la conversión con aquel chico, incluso si ella era la única hablaba.

-Si, lo es.- respondió Harry, un tanto irritado.

-Tenemos muy buenos cantantes, creo que por eso somos populares.-sonrió coqueta.-Si te interesa…Ammm salgo a las ocho en punto.

Harry miro boquiabierto a la castaña, quiso hablar pero las palabras no salieron.

-Cindy, la mesa catorce esta esperando sus bebidas.- un mesero había interrumpido la incomoda charla y Harry se sintió agradecido.

Con un gruñido la chica se alejo y Harry no pudo hacer mas que soltar lentamente el aire. Odiaba que la gente se le acercara así, no le gustaba para nada.

Mientras daba otro sorbo a su cerveza, las luces del bar bajaron un poco dejando solo con un poco de iluminación el escenario, con luces que se prendían y apagaban intercalándose. Los músicos estaban afinando sus instrumentos y de entre medio de estos salió un joven, _el cantante_ pensó Harry.

En efecto, el chico se coloco frente al micrófono, empezó a calentar la voz.

" _ **No conoce muy bien el juego de la obscuridad. El hombre dentro de la caja, jamás lo escucharemos gritar.**_

 _ **Con su corazón roto, canta canciones de amor"**_

La voz del cantante era masculina y firme aun a pesar de no estar del todo afinada y algo familiar.

Harry presto mas atención al joven cantante. Tendría su misma edad. Llevaba una playera blanca sin mangas con líneas verticales gruesas de color negro, pantalones de cuero ajustados y botas negras, incluso las uñas las llevaba pintadas de negro. En la cabeza llevaba un sombrero negro, y por la coleta que reposaba sobre su hombro derecho supo que era rubio.

Los acordes de la guitarra empezaron, dejando salir una ligera, dulce y a la vez melancólica melodía. Los demás espectadores empezaron a aplaudir emocionados, los meseros se habían quedado inmóviles vitoreando.

El cantante esperaba su entrada con la cabeza baja, moviendo el pie al ritmo de la guitarra y con la mano derecha sobre el micrófono. Una luz se poso sobre este, levanto la mirada hacia el publico y Harry quedo frio al ver el rostro del joven del escenario, de inmediato se fijo en los ojos del joven, eran grises, casi plateados gracias a que el rubio los llevaba delineados con maquillaje obscuro.

" _ **¿Susurras el nombre  
de tu salvador en tu tiempo de necesidad?  
¿Y saboreas la culpa,  
si el sabor te recuerda la avaricia? **_

Harry soltó un gemido de pavor y sorpresa, ¿Qué clase de broma era esta? Aquel chico, aquel que cantaba con esa voz tan dulce y melancólica era Draco Malfoy, o eso creía. Esperaba y rogaba por Merlín y por Morgana que no fuera su enemigo de Hogwarts.

 _ **"De la implicación, insinuación y un deseo malsano  
Hasta que no puedas mantenerte en pie".**_

El rubio levanto su brazo izquierdo haciendo un movimiento como si cuestionara hacia el publico y para horror de Harry ahí estaba la confirmación de que ese hombre, ese de ahí era Draco Malfoy. Para los _muggles_ podría parecer un tatuaje cualquiera pero para el, que la conocía a la perfección, era la marca de Voldemort, la marca tenebrosa. De un brinco se puso de pie, y lentamente empezó a caminar hacia el escenario, no sabia la razón de eso solo sabia que sus pies avanzaban a voluntad propia hasta ahí.

" _ **En todo este tumulto  
Ante la capa roja y el brillo que se acerca para matar"**_

De un momento a otro el escenario se oscureció y de repente la música se hizo mas pesada al mismo tiempo que el escenario se volvía a iluminar y Draco levantaba sus brazos para empezar al contonearse al ritmo de la música. Harry se detuvo y dio un salto por el repentino cambio.

 _ **"Ven, alimenta la lluvia  
Porque estoy sediento por tu amor  
Bailando bajo los cielos de la lujuria  
Sí, alimenta la lluvia  
Porque sin tu amor, mi vida no es más que este carnaval de óxido"**_

El rubio soltó un agudo y lastimero canto, lo que ocasiono que algo en el pecho de Harry se removiera. Hipnotizado por los movimientos sensuales de Draco, al moverse al compas de la música restregándose sugerentemente contra el micrófono, se quedo ahí parado al notar que el rubio se había dado cuenta de el.

" _ **Es todo un juego, para evitar el fracaso".**_

Draco, lo miraba directo a los ojos, y una chispa de deseo y reconocimiento relampaguearon en el rubio. Levanto la mano izquierda, invitándolo a acercarse. Sabia que había visto a Potter ahí sentado, siendo asechado por la zorra de Cindy pero no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad, esta vez no. Sin despegar la vista de los ojos verdes siguió cantando.

 _ **"Cuando los verdaderos colores sangren  
Todo en nombre del mal comportamiento,  
y las cosas que no necesitamos".**_

Una vez que Harry se acerco al escenario pudo distinguir que Draco lo miraba con deseo y pasión lo que ocasiono que su entrepierna diera un brinco y su corazón latiera rápido, y mas aun cuando el rubio paso su mano derecha sobre la marca tenebrosa casi como un rasguño tan sensualmente hasta que abrazo su cuerpo y todo esto entrecerrando los ojos. _ **  
**_

 _ **"Ansío para luego que ningún desastre pueda tocarnos, tocarnos nunca más.  
Y más que nunca  
Espero nunca caer, donde lo suficiente ya no es lo mismo que antes" **_

Harry apenas podía contener todo lo que estaba sintiendo: Deseo, pasión, sorpresa, amor. Podía entender a la perfección cada una de las palabras que Draco parecía cantarle.

El rubio siguió moviendo sus caderas mientras levantaba sus brazos siguiendo el compas de la música, sin despegar la mirada del moreno.

 _ **"Ven, alimenta la lluvia  
Porque estoy sediento por tu amor  
Bailando bajo los cielos de la lujuria  
Sí, alimenta la lluvia  
Porque sin tu amor, mi vida no es más que este carnaval de óxido"**_

No sabia que era lo que había pasado en la vida de Malfoy después de la guerra, de vez en cuando se lo preguntaba, (después de haberse enamorado del canalla en sexto año era obvio que se preguntara en donde se encontraba el chico), sabia que el tiempo post guerra no había sido muy benevolente con Draco pero nunca se imagino que había sido lo suficientemente horrible como para hacerlo escapar y refugiarse en el mundo muggle. Un sentimiento de protección hacia el rubio se instalo en su pecho, sin importar que había vivido Draco el quería protegerlo, de curar todas sus heridas del alma a base de amor, besos y caricias.

" _ **No te vayas, no te vayas, oh!  
Cuando el mundo arda  
No te vayas, no te vayas, oh!  
Cuando el corazón anhela."**_

De pronto Draco soltó el micrófono del soporte y se empezó a acercar a Harry, se puso de cuclillas y el moreno pudo ver que el rostro de Draco se contraía en sufrimiento, y en cada una de las palabras que le daba a Harry en ese momento de intimidad se podía sentir la suplica y el anhelo. Draco puso una mano sobre la mejilla de Harry, y este cerro los ojos disfrutando del contacto sin importarle que al cantar Draco atreves del micrófono le lastimaba los oídos por lo fuerte que se oía su voz.

De repente el rubio soltó su mejilla y brinco hacia atrás para seguir cantando. Harry sintió un vacío al no tener a Draco tocándolo.

 _ **"No te vayas, no te vayas, oh!  
Cuando el mundo arda  
No te vayas, no te vayas, oh!  
Cuando mi corazón te anhela".**_

Draco dejo de cantar y con la mirada obscurecida de amor y pasión bajo del escenario para tomar a Harry por la nuca y besarlo. La misma tonada con la guitarra que se había escuchado al inicio sonó de nuevo, lenta, dulce y melancólica.

Una vez que se dejaron de besar recargaron su frente en la del otro.

-Draco.- susurro Harry casi sin creer lo que había pasado.

-Vamos, Potter. Te invito la siguiente cerveza.- dijo Draco tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a la salida del bar.

Harry se dejo llevar, ambos salieron del bar entre risas y miradas significativas llenas de amor. Todo estaría bien, siempre que Draco estuviera con el.

 **FIN**


End file.
